


Keep It Warm

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: After Tim gets fired, Claire and Sean enjoy some time in the Unit Manager's office
Relationships: Claire Howell/Sean Murphy
Collections: Season of Kink





	Keep It Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's seasonofkink Bingo prompt - Wall/Desk Sex. Set during Season 4a when Murphy has briefly taken over the Unit Manager's position (just pretend that the timeline for Claire's transfer back to EmCity happens earlier than it did on the show)

Claire glanced up and saw that the blinds were closed to the Unit Manager’s office. That was the signal they’d worked out between them. She tapped Mineo on the shoulder. “Well, that’s break time. Cover me.” She didn’t give him time to respond as she bounded up the steps.

“I only have fifteen minutes,” Claire said as she entered. “The guy that runs this unit is a real hard ass.” She slapped Murphy there as if to illustrate, and then rubbed her hand over his ass, leaning into him. “But that’s just how I like it.”

Murphy pressed her up against the door and kissed her as his fingers reached for the lock. “Then we’d better not waste any time.”

Claire freed a couple of buttons on her uniform shirt before finally just giving up, pulling it over her head, and tossing it on the couch. 

“You didn’t want to…” Murphy said, indicating the couch.

“No time. Fuck me right here,” she said, placing a hand on the desk.

Murphy hesitated as Claire loosened her belt and pushed her pants and briefs down. It was weird. This had always been Tim’s desk. Hell, all of the paperwork and a bottle of perfectly good scotch that took up space in its drawers had Tim's fingerprints all over it.

Claire looked back at him, standing there, hands at his belt, as he stared at the desk. “Don't tell me there is some unwritten rule with regards to this desk.” 

“Watch out so you don't land on the staple remover,” he said, unzipping his pants.

Claire let out the breath she'd been holding. “Noted. And since I'm not going to be spending time reading about the State budget, let's just get this out of the way.” With that, she knocked the reports that he’d been reading to the ground and moved her palms forward against the wood so that she was bent over the desk, offering herself to him. “C’mon, Murphy, time's a'wasting.”

Murphy stepped between her open legs and leaned forward to kiss her neck. He saw her fingers curl around the edge of the desk, bracing herself as she pushed her hips back into him. He slid into her from behind, watching as her nipples grazed back and forth against the desk in time with his rhythm. 

Claire loved the unyielding feel of the desk against her. She was trapped, but at the same time, she was perfectly safe with Murphy’s body pressed against hers. He increased the pace, moving his hands from her hips to her breasts as he slammed into her. When she felt his fingers tighten on her nipples, she couldn’t hold back any longer. She moaned as the orgasm overtook her and within seconds, he was riding out his own.

He moved his hands to cover hers, and the two of them leaned against the desk for a moment, collecting their breath. He stepped back, zipping up his pants, and then retrieved her uniform shirt from the couch. She straightened, yanking up her pants, and glanced at the clock on the wall. “Five minutes to spare,” she said with a grin. She took the shirt from him, pulled it back over her head, knocking her ponytail loose in the process. “Damn.”

She bent to pick the ponytail holder off of the floor and groaned.

“Sore?” He grinned, watching her put her hair back into place. 

“Oh, don’t be so smug. You know I don’t mind,” she said, coming forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. “Later.”

“Yeah,” he answered. He watched as she left, then walked around his desk to pick the scattered paperwork off the floor.

The phone on his desk rang. He picked it up. “Murphy here.”

“Sean!” Tim McManus’ voice came through the receiver. A tiny feeling of guilt ran through Sean only to be intensified when Tim said, “Thanks for keeping my desk warm for when I come back.”

“Anytime, bud,” he said, fingers idly tracing the spot that was still warm from the heat of Claire’s body.


End file.
